


Pudding

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He didn‘t trust it. Not a bit. Maybe it just played dead?





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curious](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495418) by Ruquas. 



He didn‘t trust it. Not a bit. Maybe it just played dead? Carefully he poked at it with a fork. Nope, not moving. Or it was really good at playing dead. He set up his glasses to look at it from all sides. Really interesting. Maybe it was a plant? Could be possible, it had the color of a banana. A really ripe banana. Maybe it even tasted like a banana? On another thought it looked kind of poisonous. Maybe it was. It would still be interesting if it tasted like bananas. And if it was poisonous how poisonous it was. Bananas tasted really good, after all.

„Doctor!“, the outraged voice from Jackie Tyler pulled him out of his thoughts.

„Hmmmmm… what?“

Jackie stood behind the table, hands stemmed at her hips.

„Don‘t look at my food as if it would kill you. It‘s just pudding, nothing poisonous!!“

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
